


Wait. What?

by Lexma



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Holly is my rage conduit, I just wanted to fix my ship, M/M, No one gets hurt, Not Happy, Not touching the Euros thing, TLD sunk my ship, not much angst, thought I'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexma/pseuds/Lexma
Summary: My headcanon is Mycroft had alterior motives for his actions in The Lying Detective. In true Mycroft fashion he doesn't tell anyone who doesn't need to know. Well, sometimes keeping secrets isn't the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who's not familair Holly is my OC who serves as Mycroft and Sherlock's sister. She tries to keep the underworld from running the streets of London. Occasionally she's a shithead.

Mycroft is being unusually smug today. Holly eyes him warily, Mycroft always seem confident in his ‘I know things you don’t’ way, but he’s seldom so smug as this. “Did you kill someone?” She asks.

“Now why would you think that, dear sister?” He's smiling, he's fucking smiling, someone died. Holly frowns, trying to think of who had pissed him off recently. Mycroft notices her furrowed brow within seconds of course “I haven't killed anyone” he sounds slightly annoyed now, a little more like his normal self.

Still not quite right though, Mycroft is ignoring her now, must have spoiled his mood or something, so she goes back to observing her brother. There's something about his posture, it's familiar, not on him of course but familiar all the same. She'd seen it plenty of times before, but never so prominently on either of her brothers. Actually, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen either of her brothers like this. _Wait._

Holly takes a long look at him, had they? She had anticipated it eventually get to that point, but not so soon. After a moment’s thought she pulls her mobile out, opening her chat with Donovan. If anyone would tell her about Lestrade’s mood, it would be Donovan.

**How’s it going? -H**

**Well enough, aren't you off duty? -S**

Holly grimaces and almost tosses her mobile to the side. Her activities had become too noticeable within the criminal underworld. Greg had demanded she be pulled out of play before any of the operations got mucked up, even though she could take of herself. Mycroft had backed him up, not minding the fact that she hates sitting around as much as Sherlock. No matter, she would just deflect for now.

**Unfortunately, so how’re you guys today? -H**

**We’re doing alright, not too busy, I’m just finishing some paperwork -S**

**What about Lestrade, how’s he doing? -H**

**Uh, same as normal I suppose, why? -S**

**He's not slightly relaxed or upbeat or anything out of the usual? -H**

**Not that I've noticed -S**

Holly stares at her phone, frowning. Mycroft is clearly feeling pretty chipper, but Greg is perfectly normal. She’s certain she hadn't been misreading that situation; they texted regularly, talked frequently enough, and Mycroft didn't seem annoyed by Greg in the slightest (and even she annoys him, though sometimes it's intentional).

**Is something wrong? -S**

She waited too long to reply it seems.

**Leave it Donovan -H**

The other woman wouldn't pry, Holly had earned that much respect at least.

Back to the problem at hand; who the hell had Mycroft slept with? Maybe she could find a clue. Holly stands up and scours the room, blatantly pilfering through Mycroft’s things. She can feel the scowl directed at her back but ignores it; he wouldn't leave things he didn't want her to see where she could find them. Well, where Sherlock could find them, anyway. Holly has the decency not to intrude most of the time.

She sifts through his things, looking for anything out of place. Finally, she happens upon a business card with a familiar name. _Oh he. Did. Not._

“Mycroft…” Holly lets her voice drop an octave, laced with barely suppressed rage. “What game are you playing.”

“Game?” He quirks a brow at her.

**

It seems his sister has officially snapped, not that Mycroft is surprised. No one can work in close quarters with hardened criminals and not have their personality affected in some way. Better she blow up at him than some civilian. Holly was more compassionate than most, he’s surprised she lasted this long. Her tirade doesn't seem work related however, she's furious about something else. At least, he thinks, he tuned her out quickly.

Mycroft eyes the card she’d picked up and crumpled, recognizing it immediately. That can't be what she's mad about however, he's a few years her senior, he can do as he pleases. His mobile vibrates and he picks it up, Holly is pacing and making over dramatic gestures with her hands, she won't notice. It seems Lestrade texted him.

**Donovan is giving me looks -L**

**Not ‘eat you for dinner’ looks I hope -M**

**More like ‘what the hell did you get up to’? -L**

**I see, my sister is currently screaming at me -M**

**And you're texting me? I didn't take you for a fool -L**

**I believe she’s yelling about the delicate matter I discussed with you earlier -M**

**...are you back in good standing at least? -L**

Greg hadn't been pleased with the idea, but Mycroft had eventually convinced him it was necessary. Mycroft had arrested a fellow member of the British government using only one possible lead provided by his brother; who had no government affiliation. He had apologized profusely, resolved the woman of every debt she owed any of the Holmes siblings, but nothing had helped him win back her trust. The tension hurt their work, and made any evidence he put forward from Sherlock subject to immediate dismissal if not an investigation into Sherlock’s life.

Should such a thing happened Sherlock would lose all trust in Mycroft as well, for not keeping his nose out of Sherlock’s affairs. Holly would be cross but would eventually come around.

“And you have the fucking gall to sleep with her” Holly’s voice briefly breaks through. He tunes her out again.

**Now that I'm listening she seems insulted on your behalf -M**

**She believes I was leading you on evidently -M**

**I’m not sure if I should laugh or not -L**

**You haven't told her? -L**

**No -M**

**You haven't told your bloody sister about us? -L**

**If she can't figure it out on her own I'm not going to explain it to her -M**

**Brother mine hasn't noticed either -M**

“Goddammit Mycroft!” Holly slams her hands on the desk. “Will you even bother to fucking act like you're paying attention?! I swear, you were fucking flirting with Lestrade and then you do this?! I should smack you for him!”

He eyes her for a moment before scrolling to the top of his conversation and wordlessly offering her his mobile. Holly narrows her eyes at him suspiciously, not trusting his lack of reaction. Mycroft waits patiently, still offering the mobile, unlocked. She snatches it out of his hand, glaring at him, before skimming through the texts. The deception was underhanded, but he felt it was necessary at the time. It's worth it now, Holly’s brow furrows at first, then her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly.

She glances at him and then the phone and back to him before setting it on the desk. There's a faint blush on her cheeks from embarrassment as Holly turns on her heel and goes to leave. He collects his mobile and returns to his work.

"Oh, Mycroft?” He spares a glance upward to find Holly halfway out the door. “That's fair game next time.”

“As is your outburst” he replies. “Fair enough. Oh, and expect a call from Sherlock soon.” She grins “John and I made a bet, and I’m sure Sherlock is going to want to know what the nature of it is.”


End file.
